The Proposal
by SisiDraig
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'SHADOW OF YOUR LOVE'. One-shot. Howard's going to propose to Vince, but can he conquer his nerves and pop the question...


**Shrink To Be asked for a sequel to 'Shadow of your love' I was bored, the two sorta merged together and created this. It's a one shot, but I may do more like it… depends on whether you like it or not!**

**D/C These characters are still not mine :(**

**Dedicated to Shrink To Be, coz I wouldn't have written it if it wasn't for her!!  
****Therefore, if it's rubbish... blame her :D. However, if you like it, blame me -Only joking, obviously!**

* * *

"Hurry up Vince."

"I'm nearly ready."

"You said that half an hour ago."

"I know." Howard could hear Vince giggling through the door, "but I mean it this time. Two minutes, that's all I need."

"I'm timing you." Howard warned, looking at his watch. "And stop tutting." he added.

Vince laughed "How did you know I was…"

"You always tut when I 'rush you' when you're getting ready, though how you can call it rushing you I'll never know. You've been two hours now."

"Yeah, well I want tonight to be perfect."

"It's no different to any other night." Howard lied, patting his trouser pocket checking the box was still there.

"Oh, yeah. Umm… I know." Vince said, forgetting that Howard thought he hadn't seen the ring. "You do know, this two minutes doesn't start until you stop pestering me, don't you?"

"Oh for god sake!" Howard exclaimed, "I'm going to wait by the door. _Two_ minutes, Vince. Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright."

Howard stormed off to wait by the door and stood there tapping his foot angrily, fully intending to tell Vince just how annoying it was waiting around for hours and hours just because Vince had to look immaculate before he allowed himself to leave the flat.

And then, Vince appeared and all thoughts of anger, frustration and annoyance disappeared in a puff of smoke and all he could think about was how amazing Vince looked.

"God Howard." Vince giggled, turning a little pink as Howard's mouth dropped open. "Put your eyes back in your head would you."

Howard suddenly found his mouth was very dry. Vince was way too good for him, there's no way he'd say 'yes'. No way. Vince would get bored of him soon, find someone more interesting again, someone like Kris (but not an aggressive psychopath). But he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Y-you, you." he stammered "you look beautiful."

Vince giggled, blushing prettily. and said, "I just want you to be proud to be seen with me."

"I'll always be proud to be seen with you, you idiot." Howard smiled, reaching up to brush Vince's hair behind his ear.

"Don't touch my hair!" Vince screamed, jumping backwards. Howard looked startled, recently Vince hadn't been so bothered about Howard playing with his hair. One night, he'd even suggested he found it quite soothing.

"Sorry," smiled Vince, kissing Howard lightly on the cheek and taking him by the hand. "I just want tonight to be perfect."

"Why d'you think tonight's so important?" Howard asked, suspiciously.

"No reason." Vince shrugged. "Come on, I know the perfect place to go first."

Howard sighed, allowing himself to be dragged down the stairs by Vince.

--

Howard was sat on a sofa in the corner of the club. It was so loud he couldn't even hear himself think, let alone try and propose. Maybe he'd wait until the next club, for now he'd just watch Vince dancing. He looked so gorgeous. Sexy and beautiful. Everyone was watching him, or throwing him sideways glances. Vince could have had anyone in the room. There was _no way_ he'd want to marry a stupid jazz freak like Howard. People like Vince didn't settle for people like Howard.

A while later Vince came over and pulled at his shirt. "Come and dance" he whined.

"Howard Moon doesn't dance, sir. You go."

"But I wanna dance with you." Vince moaned, "it's no fun on my own."

"Dance with someone else then. They're all looking at you." Howard muttered. Vince smiled back prettily and sat on Howard's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and pushing his lips close to older mans ear."You jealous?"

"No." Howard lied.

"I like it when you get jealous." Vince said, his voice so low and inviting. Howard couldn't help but blush.

"Mmm, well."

"Come and dance with me. I wanna show you off to everyone and… should you have something you wanted to, um, I don't know… ask, well, the dance floor would be a good place."

'What?!' Howard screamed internally 'Did he know? He couldn't know, could he?' While he was thinking this, Vince had managed to haul the taller man to his feet and walk him towards the dance floor, where Howard was now dancing, looking awkward and uncomfortable. After five minutes, fully aware that everyone's eyes were not only on him but giving him daggers, he detached himself from Vince, who was rubbing against him suggestively, and went to sit down.

Vince followed him, grabbed his hand and said "Come on, I think we should go to the next place." Howard nodded gratefully. 'Next place' he thought 'It's bound to be better than this. I'll ask him there.'

The next place was no better, if anything, it was worse. It was far too loud to get down on one knee. So, again, he sat nervously in the corner, his knees shaking and his mouth becoming dry, watching as Vince danced around attracting and revelling in all the attention. 'He'll never say yes to stupid old me.' Howard sighed.

The third place they went to wasn't so much a club as a wine bar. It was classy and sophisticated and Howard was sure Vince had walked in to the wrong place. But he didn't scream in horror when Howard pointed out the music that was playing was jazz and he didn't flinch when they told him there were no Flirtini's.

This was the place, it was perfect. It was quiet. They were sat together. They were in a corner so people weren't staring at Vince and the floor was perfectly clean, so there'd be no chewing gum on his trouser leg. So why wasn't he kneeling down and asking the question? He wasn't sure why but he simply couldn't bring himself to do it. There were people in this bar, if Vince said 'no' which he was sure he would, he'd never live it down. He'd run away, he'd leave the country, he'd…

"Howard?" Vince asked, touching his hand. "Howard? Are you okay? You look a bit green."

"I-it's probably just the light." Howard stammered, but he knew he was shaking and, now that Vince mentioned it, he _was _beginning to feel a little sick.

"Okay," said Vince, taking another sip of wine. "You know I love you, don't you Howard?""Of course." Howard said, totally surprised. Where had this come from?

"Good, and you know I want to be with you forever?"

"Yes."

"And that I would… if you asked me."

What?!

"What?" spluttered Howard.

"Nothing," sighed Vince. Howard thought he saw a flash of sadness in the young man's eyes but it was soon gone. "Come on," Vince said standing up, "I'm bored lets go to the next place."

"Yeah, okay." Howard said, also standing up. His chance had gone and he knew it.

--

Just as they reached the next club, Vince grabbed Howard's shoulders and pushed him against the wall, kissing him passionately. Howard wasn't sure why this was happening, but he wasn't going to stop it and kissed back. Vince's hands were roaming everywhere; quickly, feverishly. They explored every area of Howard's being, then, as suddenly as this kiss had started, it was over. And Vince was skipping off towards the club with Howard walking quickly to keep up.

This club was the worst of all of them. It was the loudest, had the worst music and was full of people Vince seemed to know very well. There were women and men surrounding him and every now and again Howard was aware of Vince shaking his head, pointing over to Howard and then looking angry, seemingly as this person told him Howard wasn't good enough for him.

Then, a man came over and was talking to Vince for ages. Vince was nodding and smiling and never once pointed at Howard. And then they disappeared. Howard couldn't see them anywhere. He stood up, looking out for Vince's hair, glittery cape… anything. Oh no! He felt sick. He knew what had happened, that guy and charmed him, seduced him.

Howard should never have agreed to come out this evening. He should have insisted that they stayed in, decorated the house, in hearts and fluffy cushions and bright colours. He should have played some romantic music and got on one knee, asked him there. Or maybe, he should never have bought the ring in the first place. They were happy the way things were. Maybe, he would take it back tomorrow. He patted his trouser pocket where the ring was. Nothing. It had gone. Where the hell had it gone? Where had Vince gone? Where had…

The music stopped. There was a loud groan from the dance floor and people looked angrily up at the DJ, who Howard recognised as the man Vince had disappeared with.

"Sorry, about the music everybody but it was a special request from Vince Noir."

"Wooo!"  
"Vince Noir? He's amazing!"  
"Yeah Vince!" shouted a few people from the crowd.

"Vince," the DJ continued, looking to his left. Howard followed his eyes to see Vince holding a microphone, shaking a little. "Take it away."

"Th-thanks Gary." Vince swallowed hard, beginning to walk towards Howard. "Umm, hi Howard." he smiled. Suddenly the lights went out, except for a spot light on Howard, (who'd turned very red and was shifting nervously) and a soft, tinted blue, light shining on Vince as he walked anxiously. What was happening? "We've known each other for years now and I know we've had some hard times and some good times and some crap times and some amazing times, like last night when you kissed me and you did that thing and it was just…"

"Vince!" shouted Howard, all to aware that people were starting to giggle, though he couldn't see them. They were lost in the darkness. All he could see was Vince, looking like an angle, floating towards him.

"Sorry," he giggled, "What I'm trying to say is… I love you Howard. I love you more than anything. Even my straightners." There was a loud gasp from the darkness, and Howard couldn't help but shake his head. "And" Vince continued, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." By now Vince was stood right in front of Howard. "What I'm mean is…" he knelt down on one knee.

"Vince, what are you doing?" Howard hissed.

"Howard Moon," he continued, ignoring Howard's question. "Will you marry me?" and with that he produced Howard's own ring.

--

Howard's eyes widened. He didn't know what he'd expected but it certainly wasn't that. He just stared. There was no way this was real. Vince didn't want to marry him, surely. Vince could do _so _much better. Maybe, this was a dream. He pinched his arm. Ow. Not a dream then.

"Howard." Vince whispered, looking really apprehensive. "I could really do with an answer."

"Sorry." Howard said, tears welling up in his eyes

"Oh God." gasped Vince. "You don't want to marry me? I thought that's what the ring was for I thought that… Oh God, oh no…"

"Vince, Vince." Howard interrupted, but Vince wasn't listening. He was still gabbling something about being stupid for assuming Howard would want to get married and it was too soon. That he shouldn't have said anything.

"Vince!" Howard yelled, taking the microphone. "Shut up." There were a few more giggles from the darkness.

Vince nodded, looking up at Howard, blinking back the tears.

"Of course I'll marry you, you electro poof."

"Really?"

"Yes!" laughed Howard, throwing the microphone down, hauling Vince to his feet and kissing him fierily.

Howard was vaguely aware of cheering in the background and a horrible electro track starting up again but he wasn't really concentrating on anything but the kiss and how in love he was.

"Can I wear the ring?" Vince smiled, when they finally broke apart. Howard laughed, taking the ring out of the box.

"I think it'll suit you better." he agreed, placing the it on Vince's finger. "How did you get hold of this?"

"I took it out of your pocket when I kissed you." Vince blushed "I knew you had it with you but it looked like you weren't going to ask me, so..." Vince trailed off.

"I love you, Vince Noir." Howard smiled, kissing Vince on the forehead.

"I love you too." Vince said looking down and his ring. Suddenly, he squealed, jumping on Howard and throwing his legs around his waste. "Ohmygod! We're getting married!"

"We are." laughed Howard.

"We're engaged!"

"We are."

"I have to tell Leroy!"

"What now?" Howard asked, looking at Vince pleadingly. "I thought we could, you know. I'll do what i did last night."

"Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow then." Vince giggled, then dropping his voice so that it was low and inviting he said "I'm all yours tonight."

"Let's go home… future Mr Moon. No, Mr Moon-Noir."

"Why can't it be Noir-Moon?"

"Can we argue about this in the morning?"

"Yeah okay." agreed Vince. "Hurry and ring for the taxi and tell them to be quick." he added, "Or I don't think I'll be able to wait to get you home." he laughed, kissing Howard's neck as the taller man hurriedly pulled out his phone.


End file.
